Rumors
by Swamp Rat's Chere
Summary: Formerly Perfectionist, this title fits better the plot, he loves her, but has a girlfriend, what happens when things are found out and twisted?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: okay this will be a little different from some of my other fics, new pairing for me, and each chap will be focused on a different person, but it all is the same story, you'll see what I mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men

Scott smiled watching her. He had asked her to stay late for training, even though she hadn't messed up and was about three times better than the other students. She was almost perfect. Perfection, now that was something Scott Summers strived for, to be the best. He turned again to the window. The simulation was just ending. He exited the control room and wrapped his arms around the younger girl, hugging her tight. She had done perfectly, this one time.

"Scott, how was I?" she asked pushing him away a little.

"Good," Scott stated regaining his composure. This wasn't right. He was a perfectionist instructor, and these thoughts filling his head where definably inappropriate towards the teenager.

"Good enough to pass?" Jubilation Lee asked popping a piece of bubble gum into her mouth, chewing it slowly. Scott couldn't help but stare, he didn't want her to know she'd done perfectly, no, she couldn't have done perfectly. No one ever did perfectly.

"Yes, you pass," Scott stuttered. He didn't understand this. He was Jean's boyfriend, how could he be so turned on by just watching Jubilee chew her gum, he'd seen Jean chew gum plenty of times before, and never had this extreme of a reaction.

"Is something wrong?" Jubilee asked noting Scott staring blankly into space. Scott blinked and looked at Jubilee, her small face filled with worry.

"I'm fine," he said blushing brightly and quickly picking up the training logs and walking quickly away from Jubilee, and the strange temptation to cheat on Jean.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: okay this will be a little different from some of my other fics, new pairing for me, and each chap will be focused on a different person, but it all is the same story, you'll see what I mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men

Jubilee watched Scott, walk, more like run, she thought to herself.

"What's his problem?" she asked softly, having never seen Scott act so weird. Shaking her head she showered and changed back into her regular clothes. She was still puzzling over Scott's behavior as she walked into her room. Thankfully, she had been moved to a single after X23 had joined the team.

"Maybe it was something normal, like he had to use the bathroom or something?" she decided trying to focas on her homework. Instead, she found herself thinking about Scott again. Only this time, she remembered the time she'd 'accidently' seen Scott, Bobby, Ray, and Roberto changing into their X-Men uniforms. It had been Tabitha's idea to spy on them, of course, Kitty had been the one who took pictures and had almost gotten them all caught. Tabitha had been grounded for a week because of the entire thing.

"Tabby! That's it. I'll call Tabitha, maybe she'll be able to help me figure out what's going on. She's got more spies here than Kitty has dirty pictures of Lance," Jubilee stated as she looked for the phone, which was of course not where it should be. Rolling her eyes she shoved everything off her desk, still no phone. She looked by the trashcan, slipped on a soda can and fell on her butt. Then she spotted the phone under the bed with half of Kurt's textbooks. Smiling she dialed the Brotherhood's phone number knowing Tabitha would be there.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update, been busy with school, class, work, a certain guy,

Disclaimer: Ah still don't own da X-men, duh

Tabitha shook her head carefully picking up the phone and trying not to wreck her still wet fingernails. She had just painted them neon pink and no one else was home.

"Hello, Brotherhood Losers Home, Boom Boom speaking. What ever it is, we didn't do it."

"Tabby, hey, it's Jubilee,"

"Hey s'up girlie?"

"I'm not sure. Scott was acting kinda strange today."

"Define strange," Tabitha said dryly. She wasn't really interested in Scott, AKA Mr. Stick in the Mud, unless he was doing something really interesting.

"It's hard to describe. He had me stay after to rework the sim and then after I finished, he like hugged me."

"Whoa, repeat that last part again!"

"That Scott hugged me?"

"Yeah, that's weird. What else happened?" Tabitha asked eargerly. She was interested now.

"When he let go he kinda stared off into space. I asked him if he was okay, he turned bright red and ran off," Jubilee finished.

"Wow, you wanna know what I think?'

"Of course!"

"I think Scott is crushing on you Jubie."

"What!"

"At least it makes sense. You should either talk to him or stay away. Oops, gotta go. I just blew up the sofa!" Tabitha yelled quickly hanging up the phone


	4. Chapter 4

"Scott has a crush on Jubilee?" Bobby Drake repeated placing the phone back on the desk and looking over at Ray, Roberto and Kurt who had also been helping him eavesdrop on Jubilee's phone conversation.

"Very vierd," Kurt said softly.

"It can't be true, Tabby must be making stuff up again," Ray stated shaking his head.

"But, what she said did make some sense," Bobby said slowly looking at the other guys.

"It does, sorta, I mean, I get all weird every time I'm around Rahne," Roberto said blushing brightly.

"Aww, Robby likes Wolfgirl, Robby likes Wolfgirl," Ray teased causing Roberto to smack him with a pillow as the chime; meaning dinner was ready, sounded. Looking up all the boys quickly darted from the room, hoping there was no one watching them who would figure out they'd been up to no good again.

Rahne carefully took a spoonful of potatoes and the passed the bowl to Kitty.

"So, anything interesting happen today?" Professor Xavier asked ignoring Bobby, Kurt, Ray, and Roberto who had all just ran in looking guilty of something.

"I like bought a new like sweater," Kitty announced causing a set of eye rolls around the table. Kurt was already planning to steal, destroy, shrink, or do something with this new sweater. Jean slid her hand into Scott's and flashed him a smile, which he returned, only his smile was more fake than real.

"Tabitha's gonna be spending the night tomorrow," Amara said.

"Tabitha Smith?" Kurt shrieked bamfing up to the chandelier.

"Duh," Kitty answered for Amara.

"You kids had better not be planning any of that Bayville Siren stuff again,"

"We aren't, Mr. Logan," Kitty and Amara promised.

"Good, now, who's the bub that stole my last can of beer from the fridge?" Kurt gulped having slid back into his seat. He had to think fast to keep out of trouble, Logan could almost smell guilt sometimes he thought. "Scott hugged one of the new recruits and hit her on the butt," he yelled throwing the attention off him. All eyes turned to Scott.

Author's note: Cliffhanger, sorry about that, but I like it, Review please, but don't flame, if you feel the need to flame, put at least one compliment in it?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: okay, this is getting a lil weird for one of my stories, but hey, if y'all like it anyway, let me know,

Disclaimer: don't own the X-Men, just action figures, oh, wait, does my love count as Magneto, cause ah kinda own him…

"Like oh my God, Lance, Kurt totally told everyone at dinner that Scott sexually harassed a like student here. No, he didn't say like who it was or anything."

Rogue glared at Kitty, who kept right on talking, and then put on her headphones hoping the latest Disturbed CD would drown the perky annoyance out. She didn't believe a word Kurt said about Scott. He's probably just trying to escape getting in trouble for drinking Logan's stupid beer she thought as she reached for her book, but her hand only found bare carpet.

"Kitty! Have you seen my book?"

"No, is it like downstairs?" Rogue thought about it for a second. She'd been reading on the front porch, maybe she had left the book there. She turned off the CD and started down the hall. As she passed Jean's room, she could hear the older girl crying.

"Wow, this must be upsettin, even if mah brother is lyin. That's a serious accusation," she whispered. Forgetting about her book, Rogue knocked lightly on Jean's door. Sure she and Jean weren't exactly friends, but they didn't hate each other, and she knew if she was upset, Jean would probably try to comfort her. When she didn't get an answer, she turned the knob. To Rogue's surprise the door opened easily to reveal Jean laying face down on her bed.

"Jean?" she asked stepping into the room and looking around. The place looked like a disaster. Books were thrown everywhere and see could see Jean's green panties on the floor under a chair next to a bucket of water balloons that said Bobby on them. "Jean, ah know what Kurt said was horrid, but ah don't thank it's true. Ah mean, Scott's not like that, he'd never hurt someone." Jean rolled over and sat up looking at Rogue.

"You don't think he would've…"

"No, ah don't," Rogue stated letting Jean hug her. Neither of the girls noticed the camera flash or the sound of Evan slipping back into the vent mumbling something about Jeannie being a lesbian.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I'm welcome to ideas, please Review

Disclaimer: Don't own the Brotherhood either

"Yo, Pietro, did you hear about what that idiot Summers did now?" Todd asked hopping into Pietro's room.

"Nope, what'd he do now?"

"From what I heard from Kitty, who was talking to Lance, he practically raped one of the other students."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Ask Lance if you don't believe me," Todd said nodding his head.

"No, I believe you. Did Lance say which girl?"

"Nope, but it's probably that red head of his. She's a total ice queen."

"Makes sense. I'm gonna run over there and see. Stay here, and lie if anybody asks." Todd nodded as Pietro ran out of the room. It only took him a few seconds to reach the Xavier Institute. Hiding outside one of the windows he watched for a few minutes than ran back to the Brotherhood House with his information.

"Well?' Todd asked the minute he saw Pietro run in.

"It's true. I saw one of the X-Men girls in the bathroom!"

"So?" Lance asked. "It had better not have been my Kitty!"

"I don't know which one it was, the shade was closed, but she was using one of those home pregnancy test things," Pietro finished. All the guys stared at him for a second.

"Was it positive?" Fred asked finally. Pietro nodded.

"I ran inside and checked, but I didn't find out which girl it was."

"This means someone is pregnant with Scott Summers's baby," Lance said slowly wondering why Kitty hadn't told him the whole story. From the stairwell Wanda blinked in shock and quickly darted back to her room to record what she had just heard in her diary.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: thanx to those who did review, and I'd love to hear from the rest of you whom I know read, c'mon, 20 something hits a day, and only like 3 reviews?

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, Marvel does, and No, I don't own Marvel either,

Eric watched his daughter flip off her bedroom light. He waited a few minutes until he was sure the teenager was asleep, then he reached out a hand and Wanda's diary floated to him. Carefully he read every word she had written, looking mainly for any evidence the false memories he'd had planted in her head were being replaced by the real ones. After reading several pages about Todd and his lack of bathing habits, Magneto shook his head and was closing up the book when a gust of wind blew one of the pages to the ground. Eric reached for the page, but the wind tore it from his fingers and blew it down to the ground. After replacing the diary, Magneto searched for the page, but didn't see it among the litter in the streets. Deciding Wanda either wouldn't notice the page missing or she would blame one of her housemates, Eric hovered back to his base in the cover of night ignoring the storm which was threatening to pour down rain any second.

Ororo Munroe shook her head. The storms last night had blown a lot of trash onto the front lawn of the mansion and since she and Charles were the only ones around, she had volunteered to clean up the mess. Normally she would have not even glanced at the pieces of paper as she picked them up, but this time something caught her eye. The paper was about the size of a diary page. She glanced at the words as she read them silently, her lips still moving slightly. "Last night I was upstairs and I overheard the others talking about Scott raping one of the girls and now she's apparently pregnant." Ororo blinked as she finished the sentence and read it again, this time aloud trying to make sense of what the writer was talking about. When she realized what the page said, her face paled. She didn't recognize the writing, but she was sure Charles would and this was something he would need to know about. Without a second thought she flew straight through the open second floor window.


	8. Chapter 8

X23 poked her nose out from under the front porch where she had been sleeping. She hadn't heard most of what Ororo said, but her ears had picked up on a few key words. All she heard was the word pregnant, and since she recognized Ms. Munroe's voice, then the only logical explanation was that Ororo, who was her father's girlfriend was pregnant with his child and she would be getting a new sibling. Once this completely sank in she screamed "Dad and Ms. Munroe did what!" She stood up so quickly she hit her head on the porch. Growling softly she darted inside to figure out what to with this news. That's when she got a brilliant idea, she'd talk to Scott. He had a younger brother, maybe he'd be able to give her some advice.

Scott was in his room working on filling out some job applications and daydreaming about Jubilee when he heard someone knock on the door. Shaking his head he shoved the picture of Jubilee back under his mattress and opened the door expecting to see one of the students asking him if what Kurt had said was true. Instead he saw Mr. Logan's clone, daughter, whatever they were calling her now.

"Um, hi, X, you need something?" he asked. X23 wasn't a student at least not yet.

"You have a little brother right?"

"Yeah, Alex is a few years younger, why?'

"Can I come in?" X23 asked sniffing the room, which smelled strongly of body odor and she wasn't sure what else, then again it did smell a lot like Bobby Drake's room, so she figured most males rooms smelled the same.

"I guess so, what's going on?' Scott asked puzzled. Usually X only came into the house when she couldn't find anything to catch for dinner or when someone decided she needed a bath, which was once a week.

"I think I might be getting a brother or sister," she said quietly letting Scott think about this information.

"You mean, your, um, father and…?"

"Ms. Munroe," X23 finished nodding, of course since this was supposed to be a private conversation, Hank happened, for some reason, be passing by the room and overheard the important part of the conversation. A little shocked, but not really he decided he'd better make sure Ororo had an appointment to make sure everything was okay with the baby and jotted a note on his calendar. The calendar that Rahne used frequently to double check when it would be a full moon so that she could go out and howl without looking weird.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, I saw Jean and your girl kissing," Evan told Remy as he dealt out the cards. Since Evan was really not a part of any team, unless you counted the Morlocks as a team, he hung out with everyone. Tonight was poker night on Magneto's base, since Bucket Head was out for the evening. No one ever asked where he went, either they were to afraid of the answer or just to afraid to ask was still up for debate.

"Wait, Chere was doin what!" Remy said dropping his cards on the table, he didn't even notice as several aces fell out of his sleeve.

"She and Jean were kissing," Evan stated again and then started to tell what he saw in Jean's room. "Jean was crying and then Rogue came in and then, well, let's just say, their hands didn't stay to themselves either," Evan told with a smirk. He had known Jean had to be a lesbian, how else could she stay with Scott Summers? Even though Evan had to admit he was a bit surprised at Rogue, she seemed totally into Gambit, well when she wasn't killing him, maybe she was bi?

"Damn, Red and Rogue kissing?" Pyro asked. "That sounds so hot!" he finished pulling out his lighter for the hundreth time since the guys had sat down. Remy just stared at Pyro as if he was crazy, okay so he is crazy, but that's besides the point. Then Remy thought about it and smiled. He had to admit, Pyro was right. If Rogue did like both him and Jean, well, he'd have to learn to share, hopefully Rogue would share Jeannie.

Meanwhile at the Xavier Institute, Rahne was creeping down to Hank's office. She hated how she had to keep secrets from her teammates, but she felt as though they would make fun of her if they knew that she loved howling at the moon. If she waited until a full moon, the wolves in the wood were usually howling so she just joined them. Looking at the calender she noticed Hank had scribbled something, now Rahne normally wouldn't've looked it was wrong, but the calender was in a public place and one peek wouldn't hurt anything. Slowly she tried to decifier Hank's handwriting, he was a doctor so he didn't have to have legible handwriting. Finally she thought she had figured it out.

"Oh," she whispered in the dark, of course it was dark and since Hank's handwriting is hard to read even in the light, she didn't read it correctly. "Rogue, yes that must say Rogue, has an appointment, make sure Logan is there," she read and then wrinkled her nose up in confusion. Why would Logan need to be there if Rogue had an appointment, unless something was seriously wrong, Logan was sometimes better at telling bad news that Hank, and Rogue kinda saw Logan as a father figure. That's when Rahne's mind jumped to conclusions. "Poor Rogue, she must have something seriously wrong, like something terminal," she said blinking back tears. Even though she didn't know the goth girl, she still didn't want her to die. "I wonder if Kurt knows, he must, since he's her brother," Rahne said slinking back up the stairs deciding the be there if Kurt needed someone to talk to about his sister.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: the disclaimer to this chappie died a horrible death at the hands of my lil brother,

Scott still couldn't believe his ears. According the X23, who had heard it from Ms. Monroe herself, Logan was gonna be a father, for real this time. He tried his hardest to just stay in his room and not think about what he'd been told, but then decided if he didn't do something he'd die of boredom. Finally he decided to confront Kurt about the accusation he had made about Scott harassing one of the new recruits. Scott reached up to knock on Kurt's door when he realized it was slightly open.

"Kurt?" he asked from the hallway, not even sure the fuzzy blue boy was in his room.

"Ja?" Kurt answered his voice sounding strangely hollow. Scott walked into the room and saw Kurt sitting on his bed. His cheeks were wet and even though he was trying to hide it, Scott could tell Kurt had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked immeditally feeling sorry for the younger boy.

"Nothing, just family business," Kurt lied wiping his nose on his sleeve. Scott walked over and handed him a tissue.

"If you want to talk, I'm willing to listen," Scott said wondering what could have upset Kurt so badly. Maybe whatever's upset him, is part of the same thing that caused him to tell such a wierd lie at dinner last night. Scott wondered sitting down on the desk chair. Kurt looked up. Scott was his friend, maybe it would do some good to talk about things.

"Ja, I want to talk, Rahne just came from Hank's lab. He must've left some file out or something, because Rahne was in here earlier, trying to comfort me," Kurt started the words almost bursting from his lips.

"Rahne Sinclair?" Scott asked confused on where this was going. Rahne wasn't the type to sneak into stuff she wasn't supposed to.

"Ja, she wanted to comfort me about Rogue. I didn't even know."

"Know what?" Scott looked at Kurt trying to figure out things. He had figured Rogue was involved in this somehow, since she was family to Kurt.

"Rogue's dying," Kurt sobbed. Scott's face paled. I must've heard him wrong. Rogue was fine earlier. 

"What!"

"It's true, Rahne said that Rogue has a terminal disease, and Hank's going to tell her today. She thought I already knew." Kurt cried, the tears sticking to his blue fur.

"Kurt, are you sure? Maybe you should ask Rogue herself. You and I both know things have a way of getting twisted around here," Scott stated trying to comfort both himself and Kurt. He didn't believe his words, but at the same time couldn't believe Rogue, who he almost thought of as a sister was dying. Kurt nodded.

"Rahne doesn't lie, she's always truthful." Scott paused and thought about Rahne. Kurt had a point. Rahne wasn't the kind to go spreading a rumor around unless it was something true.

"Did she say what Rogue had?"

"No, she didn't. What could she have that would kill her?" Kurt wondered aloud and he just happened to be over heard by Bobby Drake, who was on his way downstairs to dye Jean's hair green agian.

Rogue's dying? Wow, she must have something really bad, like, Bobby paused a moment to think of the worst disease he could think of and finally came up with an answer, Her and someone must've finally done it, and now she's got some sexually transmitted thing! Of course Bobby couldn't keep quiet. He hadda tell someone, and who better than the one person he was sure Rogue had been with, Jean. He had been told all about Jean and Rogue's relationship from Pyro, who had heard it from Evan.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Remy charged the disclaimer saying I don't own the X-Men and threw it at Pyro for stealing his cards

Jean looked at Bobby in disbelief, her green eyes studying him trying to figure out what kind of joke he was playing now.

"What did you just say?" she asked knowing if he said the same thing she'd probably burst out laughing. It was too ridiculous to be what she thought he'd said.

"I said, Rogue's dying of an STD, and since you and her are lovers you should probably get yourself tested," Bobby repeated seriously, not understanding why Jean didn't see the importance of this.

"Bobby, I dunno where you heard this from, but none of it's even remotely close to the truth. Rogue and I are definally not lovers. I love Scott and Rogue's currently dating Remy. And second, I seriously doubt Rogue's dying, and how would she have even gotten an STD?" Bobby looked at Jean, not surprised she'd deny the lovers part, but she did have a good point. Rogue couldn't touch anyone.

"Um, I must've heard wrong?" he said lamely wanting to run and hide somewhere, probably the basement. Jean nodded and shooed Bobby out of her room rolling her eyes. There seemed to be more than the usual amount of rumors flying around the Institute at the moment.

Maybe I should see about clearing some of this stuff up? she thought and looked up when she heard a knock on the door. Looking up she found herself staring into Gambit's red and black eyes.

"Um, hi Remy, did you want something?"

"Oui, Remy heard ya an his chere have been havin a bit of a fling, an Remy was jus wonderin how he's ta get a piece of de action." Jean blinked and then shook her head.

"Remy, I don't know where you heard this, but there is nothing going on between me and Rogue, absolutly nothing. I'm not a lesbian, and while I can't speak for Rogue, I know for dang sure she doesn't even like me as a friend. So any little perverted threesome ideas running through you're head, you can forget them." Now it was Gambit's turn to blink. He had never seen Jean this mad at anyone, and she was a lot prettier mad like this.

"Aww, ain't right to deny it Jeannie," Remy flirted causing Jean to smack him with a pillow. Remy smirked as he retreated. Jean had given him more than a small glance of her breasts and he knew that was all he'd be getting from her, at least for now. Still smiling he headed towards Rogue's room.

X23 walked into the mall, she'd managed to convince Kitty to take her.

"So, like what exactly are we like here to buy?" Kitty asked looking confused because X23 didn't like going to the mall. She claimed it was pointless and she hated the crowds of people who kept bumping into her by accident.

"Just something for my father and 'Roro," X answered looking at the stores. She wanted to get something that told her father and 'Roro that she was okay with the idea of having a sibling. Talking to Scott had helped her figure out some of her emotions, but others were still a little confusing, not to mention she was still confused on what exactly her father and 'Roro had done to create this situation. The other girls in the mansion all had different versions of what went on behind Logan's closed door.

"Why?" Kitty asked wondering if Lance was here.

"Because I want to," X snapped getting annoyed with Kitty already. She'd only taken Kitty because she couldn't drive yet and she didn't feel like walking to the mall, which everyone said was too far away.

"Like okay then, I'm like gonna go see if like Lance is like here," Kitty said walking towards the food court. Sure enough, Lance was sitting in one of the seats drinking a soda.

"Hey, Pretty Kitty," Lance exclaimed pulling a seat out for Kitty and offering her a drink of his soda.

"Hi, Lance." Kitty smiled as she took a drink of Lance's soda.

"So what's this I've heard about Scott raping and getting one of the female students pregnant, it's not you is it?" Lance asked worriedly. Kitty shook her head.

"No way, I heard it was Jubilee or one of the new recruits," Kitty replied not having heard the second part of that rumor, but not too surprised by it. From what she'd heard, Scott was totally boring, and this boringness carried over to how he was in bed.

"Good, because if it was you, I'd kill him," Lance said kissing Kitty lightly on the forehead.

Amara blinked. She must've heard that wrong, did Lance just say he was going to kill Scott? Probably not, but I should warn Scott anyway she decided as she paid for her large coffee and pulled out her cell phone to call the Institute.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The disclaimer saying I don't own the X-Men is rumored to have run off with some other disclaimer.

Scott was sitting with Kurt, Rogue, and Remy in Hank's office. Rogue had gone to see Hank after she had heard the interesting little rumor about her dying. Of course she had brought Scott and Kurt with her just so they could hear it first hand. Remy had just followed her, a little sulker then usual, but right now Rogue definally had bigger things to worry about. She hadn't heard the rumor about her and Jean's relationship yet, but Remy was sure there would be fireworks when she found out what everyone was saying.

"Now, to clarify this for everyone here, Rogue is perfectly healthy, she does not have any STDs, and she most definally is not dying," Hank said holding several charts in his large hands.

"See, tol y'all so," Rogue muttered as Gambit wrapped his arm around her waist and pretended to kiss her on her lips. "Swamp Rat, jus cause ah'll be here til ah die of old age doesn't mean ya can go tryin ta kiss me," she exclaimed. Remy pouted and Rogue rolled her eyes. Remy would be getting plenty of her attention later, so he could just wait. As she walked back to her room, which she still shared with Kitty, Rogue ran into X23, causing her to drop the several shopping bags she had been carrying. Rogue reached over to help and found herself holding a pastel colored teddy bear.

"Um here," she said handing it to X not sure why the girl had bought a toy like that.

"Thanks," X muttered shoving her stuff back into the bags. Rogue watched her walk off when she realized something. X was kinda all alone here, maybe she had bought the bear to be her only friend.

"Hey X, ya know, if ya wanna talk or hang out, mah door's always open," Rogue called after her. X turned around and looked at the older girl. This was the first invititaion she had recieved like that from any of the X-Men girls and she had half a mind to take Rogue up on it, but she had to wrap the bear for her future sibling and then talk to her father to let him know she was okay with this. She figured that's why no one had told her yet.

"Um, thanks Rogue, but I've got stuff to do, maybe I'll stop by later," X called back wondering why Rogue, who everyone said was antisocial would want to hang out with her. Then X realized it. Rogue and Remy must've broken up, that's why Rogue wanted to hang out, she was lonely and didn't know how to deal with life without Gambit hanging around and driving her crazy. X shook her head and slid the door open to her room. She was currently sharing a room with Rahne. Kitty was sitting on Rahne's bed talking about something involving Lance and a cream pie. Not really caring, X dropped her bags at the foot of her bed.

"Kitty, um, Rogue seemed a little down. I think her and Remy had a fight or something," X said knowing Kitty would have to deal with Rogue no matter what. Maybe she could cheer her back up.

"Really?" Kitty asked wrinkling her nose. Rogue and Remy had seemed happy earlier, but she had over heard Jean yelling at Remy for something. Maybe that's what happened? she decided sliding off Rahne's bed. She'd better go distract Rogue before she'd had time to mull over the break up and throw herself a pity party.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: still don't own the X-Men

"Did you like hear that Remy and Rogue broke up?" Kitty asked Kurt as she passed him in hall, almost phasing through him.

"Vat? No way, they were just being all flirty and everything a few minutes ago, you must have heard wrong or something," Kurt replied wondering where the hell Kitty heard her insane information from.

"Really, I think they had a huge fight over Jean being pregnant with Remy's baby," Kitty said slowly. She had heard a rumor about someone being pregnant in the Institute from Lance, and it made sense for Remy to be cheating on Rogue with a girl that could touch.

"What? Jean cheated on Scott, well he did seem weirded out about something earlier," Kurt said with a pause thinking about how he had seen X23 leaving Scott's room with a smile on her face. Wait, X23 doesn't smile much, unless... "Hey Kitty, do you think Scott knew Jean was cheating on him and cheated on her to get back at her?" he asked.

"Why? Did you see something?"

"Um," Kurt paused. He had gotten in enough trouble for the false rumor about Scott molesting one of the younger students. "No, but Jamie was telling Sam about how he saw X23 walking out of Scott's room with a smile on her face."

"Strange, I didn't know Scott was good enough to make a girl like that smile, but maybe Jean wasn't telling the whole story on ice cream night," Kitty muttered.

"Ice cream night?" Kurt asked wondering what Kitty was talking about now, the girl seemed to lose him most the time.

"Nothing, just something I and like that other like girls do sometimes," Kitty blushed stuttering thinking about how the girls sat around in the basement discussing their problems.

"Oh, so now you've got a secret society," Kurt teased bamfing off. Pietro blinked as Kurt teleported and wondered if he'd heard that right.

The girls have a secret society? he thought and then decided it made sense. They all decided on how to torment him and his dates seemed to constantly be changing their names so they would find out he was currently dating fifteen different girls at a time, yup a secret society of insane girls made perfect sense to him.

"Just wait until I tell Todd and Fred," he whispered running off at full speed as Jean walked past and happened to pick up a stray thought about some guy dating fifteen girls at one time. Knowing full well that Scott, Kurt and most the new recruit boys weren't like that, she figured it had been Gambit, who was known as a lady's man most of the time, cheating on Rogue once again.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: here's your update, thanks for the reviews, and a special hollar out to Angryyungelf for hopefully reading every chappie and not flaming me keep them coming

The disclaimer saying I don't own the X-Men is gone, it ran away from home and now is lost somewhere.

Todd and Fred were sitting at the kitchen table arguing about how to make pancakes again when Pietro ran in.

"Guess what!" he announced sliding into an empty chair.

"Um, your date remembered your name, or better yet you remembered hers?" Fred asked as Todd laughed knowing Lance constantly told Pietro the wrong names of the girls he was dating. One time he had even gone as far as to take Pietro's planner and rewrite the names of all the girls in it.

"No, and I always remember the names of my dates," Pietro bragged. "Their the ones that change their names to make think I'm wrong, but no, it turns out that the girls have a secret society that meets every full moon in the graveyard," Pietro said quickly. Fred and Todd blinked at him as though he had lost his mind yet again. That seemed to happen on a regular basis around the Brotherhood house.

"Um, Pietro have you been sniffing something illegal again?" Todd asked popping a fly into his mouth and wondering if Wanda would like a bag of chocolate covered flies for her birthday, which he needed to find out, then he remembered it was the same as Pietro, and no one was allowed to forget Pietro's birthday.

"No, it's true! I heard it from Kitty! She was telling that furball she's crushing on."

"Dr. McCoy? Isn't he a bit old for her?"

"No, you idiot, Nightcrawler, you know, Kurt?"

"Oh, him, he makes a mean sandwich," Fred said nodding and drooling a little thinking about sandwiches.

"Yes, him, anyway she was saying how the girls have a secret society, we need to infiltrate it, and then we'll finally understand everything about girls!"

"You mean, I'll finally know Wanda so well, she'll see we're soul mates?" Todd asked causing Pietro to make a gagging noise.

"Um, yeah, sure, whatever, now when is the next full moon?"

Raven rolled her eyes at the Brotherhood's stupidity. She had been listening to the entire conversation, well most of it, she had been distracted for a moment by Wanda yelling obscenities upstairs loud enough to drown out half of what everyone had been saying, and then there was the fact Pietro talked at super speed and she had only gotten every third word or so, but she had learned one important thing that she could use against Charles, if it was true that Dr. McCoy and Kitty were having some kind of relationship, she could use that to sink the entire school. She smirked as she walked off to try and prove what she had just heard.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: someone started a rumor about the disclaimer saying I don't own the X-Men vanishing, and it happened!

Amara studied her fingernails while Kitty talked. She was painting them a new shade of lavender she had managed to find at Claire's. It had been the last bottle. She had heard enough of the conversation to know she didn't really care about it. So far all Kitty had said was that Lance had told her something, that could be trouble. She was more concerned about what she had overheard at the mall. She knew Lance hated Scott, but plotting to kill him seemed a little extreme even for him.

"And so then like Pietro like told Lance that like someone in the mansion was like pregnant," Kitty continued. Amara froze, holding the tiny brush in midair.

"Did he um, say who?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady. She had only found out about a week ago that she was pregnant, and she hadn't even had a chance to tell Evan, not that she figured he'd stay by her. It had been one of those one night flings, that had been so perfect at the time, but now, she wasn't even sure why she'd done it.

"No, but like I think it like might be Jean because like I heard that her and Remy like had an affair since Scott's a like loser and Rogue can't like you know touch." Amara nodded.

"That makes sense," she lied thinking Kitty was totally off her rocker, but if she said anything otherwise, she might give away her little secret.

"Totally. And did you know that like Rogue and Remy are like totally breaking up because of it? I'm like trying to find a new room so I can like avoid all the like Rogue drama."

Jamie paused. He had been standing outside Amara's room, because he wanted to ask her for help with his history homework, but he hadn't been able to help eavesdropping.

So, Kitty's moving out? he wondered, not having heard all the conversation since Rahne had run past playing with a frisbee, and he'd had to throw it for her. He liked playing with Rahne. She could be fun, but she was a little older than him and Jamie wished there were some girls his age at the Institute.

"I wonder why Kitty's moving out," he asked himself was he walked down the hall, having forgot about his homework. He'd just make up some excuse as to why he didn't have it done like he usually did.

"Kitty's moving out?" Kurt asked, happening to be bamfing by.

"Yeah, I heard her and Amara talking about it. Do you think she's moving in with Lance?" Jamie asked the idea suddenly popping into his head.

"Maybe, I'll talk to Rogue and see if she's heard anything, since they do share a room. She'll either have heard something or know where Kitty hides her diary." Jamie nodded as Kurt teleported. Mystique, pretending to be Xavier's cat rubbed against Jamie's ankles purring loudly. He had just told her something of importance.

So if Kitty's dating Hank, and she's moving out, that means McCoy's either afraid someone will find out about the affair, and is making sure Kitty's not a student any more, or he has something else about this relationship to hide. she smiled as best a cat can and allowed Jamie to carry her downsta


End file.
